femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Poppy Adams (Kingsman: The Golden Circle)
Poppy Adams (Julianne Moore) was the main villainess from the 2017 film, Kingsman: The Golden Circle. She was a drug queenpin who was also the leader of a sinister group known as The Golden Circle. Poppy's backstory only reveals that she was a normal businesswoman who ended up institutionalized due to her mental instability. She ran her business in a secluded area in Cambodia, where she runs a diner and also operates a salon, bowling alley, and a theater; due to her affinity for 1950s culture. In the beginning of the film, Poppy is met by cohorts Charles and Angel, which ended with Poppy ordering the former to kill the latter due to him "screwing up." After Charles is killed and placed in Poppy's grinder, the maniacal villainess rewarded Angel by sending him to her salon, where he had a golden ring welded on to him, making him part of the Golden Circle. It was also revealed that among other crimes, Poppy kidnapped Elton John and forced him to perform in her theater. Later on, Poppy launched missles toward England's Kingsmen headquarters (leaving Eggsy and Merlin as the only Kingsmen remaining); all the while distributing drugs across the world that contained a deadly disease, with her motive being her anger over what she considered hypocrisy regarding the war on drugs. She ranted about this to her top henchman, disgraced Kingsman reject Charlie Hesketh, stating that businesses turn a blind eye to profiting from selling tobacco, alcohol, and even sugar. After millions developed a blue rash due to Poppy's drugs, Poppy appeared in a video feed to the U.S. President, stating that she laced every known drug with the disease, which causes a blue rash to appear, followed by mania and paralysis, and later death within 12 hours. She also had the antidote in secret bases worldwide, and she stated that she'll unleash it only if the President legalizes all drugs and gives her and her organization immunity. The case becomes personal for Eggsy, after his girlfriend, Princess Tilde, is affected; prompting himself, Harry, and Merlin to find Poppy's Land and head there. After Merlin sacrificed himself to eliminate several of Poppy's henchmen, Harry and Eggsy (the former with Elton John's help) fought off Charlie and Poppy's robotic dogs before getting to the villainess herself. They demanded the code that would launch the antidote, only for Poppy to refuse and mock their gentlemanly demeanor, stating that they would never harm a lady. Shortly afterwards, Eggsy injected Poppy with an enhanced version of her own drug, which had the disease working faster, leaving Poppy with eight minutes to feel the effects. A doped up Poppy gave the password, and aftewards, the sped-up effects ended up killing her. Trivia *Julianne Moore is also known for portraying Margaret White in the 2013 adaptation of Carrie. Category:2010s Category:A Taste Of Her Own Medicine Category:Ambitious Category:Boss Category:Business Villainess Category:Callous Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Conspirator Category:Delusional Category:Drug Queen Category:Evil Laugh Category:Failure Intolerant Category:Greedy Category:Hegemony Category:Kidnapper Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Man Kills Villainess Category:Mass Murderer Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Explosives Category:Psychotic Category:Redhead Category:Sociopath Category:Terrorist Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: Poison Category:Coward Category:Murder: Indirect Category:Murder: Poison Category:Rich Category:Freud Buster Category:Sadist Category:Catfight